Fixing Your Heart - BixLu Week 2015
by obscurewriter05
Summary: A collection of one shots for BixLu week! I hope everyone enjoys them. They're all interconnected - taking place after the Tartaros Arc - what I imagined would have happened if Bickslow had found Lucy crying after Natsu left. :)
1. Chapter 1 - Fix

Lucy sat in the park, staring blankly at the paper in her hand. All of her dreams and hopes were dashed with a few simple words. She'd had a feeling that it was coming, but that didn't stop it for hurting like hell to find out that Natsu had left her behind. After Tartarus, Natsu had been quiet and distant and now he was gone. Tears trickled down her face as she allowed the note to fall from her hands onto the ground.

"Cosplayer," Bickslow's voice had little effect on her. "What are you doing out here? It's freezing."

Lucy turned to stare at the Seith mage, the same dead look in her eyes that she had when she was staring at the paper. Bixlow looked at her in concern as he picked up the paper, his frown deepening as he read it. He didn't say a word as he wrapped his cloak around her, just allowed her to cry into his shoulder while he held her. He'd always known that Natsu was an idiot, but it surprised him that he was stupid enough to leave his best friend behind.

When Lucy had finished crying she pulled away and gave him a watery smile.

"Sorry about that," She said quietly, staring at the ground in embarrassment.

Bickslow shrugged, "It happens."

The blonde nodded, but didn't respond as she pushed her feet so that the swing began to sway back and forth. The two Fairy Tail Mages sat in silence for a while, Bickslow sitting on the swing next to Lucy, watching as she rocked it. Lucy lost in her thoughts, wondering how on earth she was going to get through the weeks ahead without the one person she'd come to view as her rock and anchor.

Natsu was an idiot, but he was still her best friend and without him, Lucy felt a little lost. Already she could feel the ache and listlessness settling in. She knew she had others in Fairy Tail that she could hang out with, but something about Natsu had always make him different from the rest and she was starting to realize what it was. She loved him.

Bickslow was lost in his own thoughts as he stared at the Celestial Mage. He knew, probably better than anyone not of her team, that Lucy cared deeply for the Dragon Slayer. He also knew that Natsu's leaving felt like a betrayal to the blonde. He gritted his teeth at the thought, pulling her closer to him as he cleared his throat.

"Look, Cosplayer, I know I'm no Natsu. I know I have a lot to make up for still, but if you give me a chance I want to try to fix that broken heart of yours," Bickslow said, staring straight ahead.

Bickslow was nervous. He couldn't bare to look at Lucy in case she was looking at him with disgust. The silence grew between them until he couldn't take it and he glanced at her, wondering what she was thinking. He was surprised to see her smiling at him.

"Do you really mean that?" She asked.

He nodded, "If you'll let me, I'll fix everything that's broken and protect it until you don't need me anymore."

Lucy eyed him for a moment.

"Even though you know I care for Natsu?"

He shrugged, "I don't care. I just want to see you smile again so even though you love Natsu, I will always be here, waiting for you with open arms."

Lucy bit her lip, wondering why he would let her use him like that before she finally nodded.

"Natsu's gone, who knows if or when he's coming back," She reasoned out loud. "So yes, Bickslow. I will give you a chance."

He smile, kissing her forehead, "I'm glad."


	2. Chapter 2 - Hidden

Lucy danced around her room, humming softly as she dressed for with her boyfriend. She grinned at that word 'boyfriend' if you had told her a month ago that she would be dating Bickslow she would have laughed in your face. If you had told her that he would make her happy then she would have laughed even harder.

But Lucy was happy. Despite his goofiness, or maybe because of it, Bickslow held a certain charm for her. He never failed to put a smile on her face when she was feeling down and, with the guild having disbanded, it was nice to spend time with someone who understood her.

"Cosplayer," Bickslow's voice interrupted her thoughts as he climbed through the window. "You about ready?"

She turned with a grin, "Yeah. You said dress casual, what do you think?"

Bickslow examined her red t-shirt and blue jeans before nodding in approval, grateful that she hadn't chosen one of her many mini skirts.

"So what are we doing today?" She asked.

He grinned at her, "Looking for hidden treasure of course."

Lucy raised an eyebrow in surprise, "Hidden treasure?"

Bickslow's grin widened, "Yeah. Virgo and my babies hid treasure for us and we have to find it."

Lucy laughed softly as she followed him out her bedroom window, already entranced with the idea.

"Do we have a map?"

"Better - we have clues."

"Clues?"

Bickslow nodded as he helped her down from the roof, "Yeah. Virgo wrote us clues and we have to decipher them."

"And where exactly are we hunting for this buried treasure?"

"Magnolia Park," Bickslow announced, pulling her along behind him.

Lucy couldn't help but smile as she followed her boyfriend. Who would have thought that on a Tuesday afternoon she would be hunting for hidden treasure in the park with Bickslow?

The park was empty when they reached it, giving the couple run of the place. Bickslow's babies met them at the entrance babbling excitedly to the couple as the small dolls tried to talk over each other.

Bickslow raised a hand, effectively silencing the group.

"What's the clue?"

Immediately the group burst out chattering again, causing Bickslow to raise his hand once more.

"Pappi, what's the clue?"

The others seemed to sulk as the wooden toy answered, "It rocks, it sways, and it's encased."

Lucy grinned as she looked over at the Seith Mage.

"The boat"," They shouted in unison, both of them racing for the large structure that stood in the middle of the park.

Lucy giggled as she ducked under the opening, looking around for something out of place. She laughed loudly when she turned to find Bickslow standing at the entrance with a pout. The boy was just too big to walk through the small space without doubling over. She turned back, searching around until her hand lit upon something small and box-like tucked into the side where someone had scraped part of the wood off, leaving just a large enough opening to squeeze a small box tugged it out and tossed it Bickslow, who laughed when he opened it.

Inside the box sat two tiny forks with a loose piece of paper curled around them. Slowly he disentangled the paper, handing Lucy the forks as he unrolled the paper and read it out loud.

"You found me out. Good job! But can you find my mate. Sometimes he's high, sometimes he's low, but he only moves when your foot gives him a go."

Lucy and Bickslow exchanged confused looks as they looked around the park. Lucy's face brightened as her eyes lit upon the swing set that stood off to one side, unused. Bickslow's eyes followed the direction in which Lucy was looking and a smile split across his face as he followed after her. The two searched the swing set thoroughly, Bickslow finally laying down and looking under the swings to find two spoons taped underneath the second one, another scroll taped to it. He handed them up to Lucy who laughed softly before reciting it.

"You found a pair, but can you find a set. It's in a place where you would share with only one you'd lose the bet." Lucy raised an eyebrow at that line and Bickslow shrugged before she continued on. "Our child is hidden somewhere nearby, you just cannot see him without a bird's eye. Some call this a saw, some call it a lever, to get it to move you don't have to be clever."

The two stared at the words in confusion before looking around the park with a lost look in their eyes.

"I'm not very good at word puzzles," Bickslow finally admitted as he sat down on a swing.

Lucy sighed, "I'm okay at them. I think we need to look at this in a different way. What on earth here could be used as a saw?"

Bickslow shrugged.

Lucy sighed again, "Okay, what could we use as a lever?"

"The ramp to the ship."

Lucy waved a dismissive hand, "How would that give us a bird's eye of anything though? Plus they've already used the ship once, I don't think they would risk us finding the third clue before the first one."

Bickslow nodded as the pair looked around, "What about the teeter-totter?"

Lucy looked over at the construct, smiling softly, "That's it. Also known as the see-saw. C'mon."

She grabbed the Seith Mage's hand, pulling him onto the bench before crossing over to the other side, grinning broadly as he pushed up.

"Hey," Bickslow yelled as he started his descent. "I think I see something."

"Where?" Lucy yelled back.

Bickslow frowned, "Push me up again."

Lucy complied, watching as he ascended once more.

"Yeah, I see it."

The two climbed off the toy quickly, Lucy following Bickslow as he hurried to the other end of the row, stopping at the last see-saw and picking at something. As Lucy neared she noticed that taped in the middle were two butter knives.

Bickslow tore the scroll off, hurriedly skimming it before reading it out loud.

"Congrats. One last clue for you:

I hide in the woods, overlooking this park. In plain view of everyone, but seen by only a few."

Bickslow waggled an eyebrow at her, "Ready for a climb?"

Lucy grinned up at him, "Why do I get the feeling you knew the whole time what we were looking for?"

He winked, "Because I did."

Lucy laughed as she followed him up the hill that overlooked the park. Laid out before them was a large picnic blanket, Virgo hovering nearby with a basket on her arm, which she handed off to Bickslow before bowing to Lucy and disappearing to the Celestial Realm. Lucy sat on the blanket as she watched Bickslow set out the food, grinning happily as he handed her a sandwich.

"So a treasure hunt that leads to a picnic on a hill," Lucy teased. "I knew you were a romantic."

Bickslow winked, "Just don't tell anyone. Can't ruin my imagine after all."

Lucy laughed lightly, kissing him softly, "It's perfect, Bicks."

He grinned before kissing her forehead softly, "I'm glad."


	3. Chapter 3 - Home

Bickslow shuffled along behind the beautiful blonde he'd been calling his girlfriend for the last four months.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" She asked as she carried a small box up the stairs to his apartment.

He sighed, leaning his head around the large box he was carrying, "Cosplayer, if I wasn't sure I wouldn't have asked you to move in with me."

Lucy smiled back at him, pushing the door to his apartment open with her hip, "Well, thank you. It's a much easier commute from here to the office than from my apartment."

Bickslow made a face, "I wish we could have stayed at your place, but I don't think all of my stuff would have fit in your tiny apartment."

Lucy frowned, "It wasn't tiny."

Bickslow raised an eyebrow at her and she relented, "Okay, maybe it was a little small…"

"A little?"

She laughed, "Okay, much smaller than your giant place."

" _Our_ giant place," He corrected, kissing her softly as they set their boxes down in a corner that was slowly being filled with Lucy's things.

"Hey, c'mon you guys," Gajeel complained as he entered the room with Laxus, carrying Lucy's couch. "We get you two are together, but that doesn't mean you have to be all lovey on each other."

Levy giggled, carrying Lucy's box of books lovingly, "Gajeel, you're just jealous that no one has ever kissed you like that."

Lucy and Bickslow looked between the two knowingly before they left, racing down the stairs to help finish unloading. Elfman and Erza passed them on the way carrying the only other furniture that belonged to Lucy - her kitchen table. Evergreen sat on the walkway, examining her nails while Freed was helping Mira unload more boxes.

"Gods, Evergreen, you could help you know," Bickslow huffed as he took a box from the petite take-over mage.

She rolled her eyes, "And ruin my manicure?"

"Why did you even come along if you're not going to help?" Freed asked from behind the last few of Lucy's boxes.

Evergreen smiled, "I'm here for support."

Lucy and Bickslow rolled their eyes at each other as they led the way up the stairs.

"We're home," Bickslow announced as he kicked open the door one last time, causing Lucy to giggle while the others just looked at him like he was crazy.

"Thank you guys for your help," Lucy gushed. "If you want to stay I'm going to be ordering pizza for everyone."

The group quickly made up excuses to go, leaving the couple alone in their apartment. They shifted awkwardly for a moment. Sure, the two had been together for almost half a year, but they rarely slept over. In fact, it was on one of the only nights that Lucy had stayed over that Bickslow had asked her to move in with him as he listened to her complain about the drive from her apartment to Sorcerer Weekly.

"Well, this is fun," Bickslow teased.

Lucy laughed softly, "Right. Well, Where do you want my stuff?"

Bickslow shrugged, "The closet is open - I don't use it for much beyond my armor and cloak. The rest of it I'll let you decide where you want it."

Lucy looked at him in surprise, "You're sure?"

"Luce, this is your home now, too. I want you to be comfortable here."

She stepped toward him, hugging him fiercely.

"You're amazing," She whispered, kissing his cheek.

"So you tell me," He answered, peppering her face with kisses. "Before you start unpacking though, do you want to have dinner with this amazing boyfriend?"

Lucy giggled, "Dinner sounds good."

He grinned, "You make yourself comfortable. I'll go get the food."

Lucy hummed to herself as she started unpacking. She knew she'd told Bickslow she would wait until morning, but she was hoping to be done before he got back with the food, knowing it would be a happy surprise if she pulled it off. She had just finished hanging up all of her clothes when she heard his familiar tread on the stairs.

"Honey, I'm -"

Bickslow stopped short as he looked around the room. Lucy had unpacked all but one box while he had been gone and the changes to his place surprised him. Everywhere he looked there were little hints of the celestial spirit mage. He smiled to himself just as she came out of the bedroom, looking at him anxiously.

"What do you think?" She asked.

He turned, still smiling, "Feels like home."

She smiled back as the two settled on the couch.

"Home. It has a good ring to it," She whispered as they reached into the box.

"That it does," He replied.


	4. Chapter 4 - Doctor

**Lucy stared out the window in frustration. She understood that her boyfriend had stayed active in the guilds - switching over to Blue Pegasus when Fairy Tail had disbanded. She also knew that jobs could be dangerous and that even the most thought out plans could be ruined while out on a job. That didn't mean that she wasn't annoyed that Bickslow was supposed to have been home three days ago and there was still no sign of her beloved Seith Mage. They'd been living together three months now and Lucy paced anxiously as she thought of the news she had to tell him. She ground her teeth together at the thought of the Doctor's appointment that Bickslow was supposed to have been there for. She had been terrified to go and he'd promised he would be home for it, but yesterday when there had still been no sign of the mage Lucy had went on her own.**

 **Now she had to tell Bickslow that he was going to be a father. Lucy Heartfilia was two months pregnant. She laughed, a little hysterically, as she thought about that. If you would have told her a year ago that she'd be dating Bickslow, pregnant with his child, she would have laughed all day. Here she sat, though, staring out the window looking for the man who had almost completely healed her heart in the last eight months. She started when she realized someone was knocking on her door, then frowned remembering that Bickslow wouldn't knock on his own door.**

She opened the door to find Evergreen and Freed standing there, a limp Bickslow hanging between them.

"Sorry, Luce. We would have opened it ourselves, but we didn't want to startle you," Freed apologized as the blonde stepped back, allowing them to bring the Seith mage in.

"What happened?" She demanded, hovering as they lowered him to the couch.

"Job gone wrong," Evergreen sighed as she straightened. "Bickslow was worried about you and wanted us to hurry. We all wanted to hurry really. Freed wanted to get home to Mira, Laxus - well, he had a date or something. And I wanted to get home to Elfman."

Lucy nodded, "But what happened?"

Evergreen looked down and Freed picked up from there.

"Ambush. None of us even saw them coming until it was too late. Laxus managed to take them out but not before they got to Bickslow and myself. Bicks took the brunt of the attack. The last two days have been spent trying to get home. He's alright, mostly. You might want to get Wendy to heal him though," Freed sighed.

Lucy nodded, already hurrying to the communication lacrima that would contact Lamia Scale. Once more she was thankful for her job as a journalist. She had a lacrima for almost every mage guild in Fiore, being the one who schedule the interviews.

"Lucy," Jura's face shown on the screen and she was thankful it wasn't the master. That woman had a sore spot since Lucy had decided to not join another guild once Fairy Tail was disbanded.

"Jura," Lucy sighed in relief. "Please tell me Wendy is in."

He nodded and she sighed once more, "Could you please ask her to come? I know she's not a part of Blue Pegasus, but Bickslow's been injured and is unconcious. I'm not sure how bad it is."

He nodded once more, "Of course. You might no longer be part of the same guild, but you're still family. I'll send her at once."

"Thank you," Lucy said gratefully.

Wendy arrived soon after, Chelia on her heels.

"Oh," Lucy looked between the two in surprise. "I'm sorry Chelia, I just didn't expect you to come as well."

The pink-haired girl nodded, "Wendy's family is my family. Of course I'll show up if I'm needed."

"Well, thank both of you. He's in here," Lucy said, leading them to the living room where Bickslow still laid.

Freed and Evergreen had gone home soon after finding out that she had called Wendy, leaving Lucy to sit alone in her worry by his side. The two girls immediately set to work, ignoring the blonde that hovered nearby as they worked with an accuracy and fluidity that comes when two people work together long enough. Finally, spent, they leaned back and looked up at Lucy, who still hovered, worry creasing her brow.

"He'll be okay," Chelia spoke up. "He'll need rest for a while, but he'll be alright."

Lucy nodded, relieved, "Thank you. Thank both of you."

Wendy smiled, "You're family. Of course we'll help. Just call us if you need anything."

Lucy thanked the girls again as they left before returning to her seat beside Bickslow. He groaned and slowly opened one eye before blinking in surprise.

"Please tell me I didn't die," He moaned.

Lucy chuckled softly, "No, no. You're fine. You had an accident. Ever and Freed brought you back."

"That's good," He sighed, leaning back into the couch. "I like home. Sorry, I didn't make it in time for the doctor appointment."

Lucy smiled down at him, stroking his hair gently, "Don't worry about it. You're okay and I'm okay and that's all that matters."

Bickslow struggled to an upright position, "What did the doctor say anyway?"

Lucy frowned down at him, "We'll discuss it when you get back, okay? Right now let's just focus on that."

Bickslow shook his head, "Tell me. I need to know what was wrong."

Lucy sighed. She was worried about what his reaction would be to the news, but she knew she couldn't keep it secret forever.

"I'm - I'm pregnant," She whispered, staring down at her hands.

Bickslow blinked for a moment before grinning, "You mean I'm going to be a dad. A real dad with real babies?"

Lucy looked up, "Well, just one right now, but yes."

He leaned forward kissing her before bending a little to kiss her stomach.

"Hello Baby," He whispered. "I'm your papa and we're going to take excellent care of you. I promise."

Lucy smiled, running a hand through his hair.

"I love you," She said softly.

He looked up at her, beaming, "I love you, too."


	5. Chapter 5 - Vendetta

**AN: This one was really hard for me because I couldn't really think of anything that would work, but this is finally what I came up with. WARNING: CONTAINS TRIGGERS**

* * *

Lucy stared sorrowfully at the blood in front of her.

 _This can't be happening._ The thought ran through her head like a mantra as she sat in an ever growing pool of blood. _It can't be happening._

She was too stunned to even notice the crowd that was gathering. Her vision was starting to fray around the edges until the only thing she saw was the blood in front of her. A pair of warm and comforting arms wrapped around her as a keening sound filled her ears. She realized the noise was coming from her only moments before she blacked out.

When Lucy came to she found herself in a warm bed with machines beeping around her. It took a few moments for her to realize that she was in a hospital. She turned her head, seeing Evergreen sleeping at the edge of her bed. Beyond sat Freed and Mira, looking grim as they sat in silence.

"Where," Her voice cracked and Mira stood, hurrying over to her.

"Don't speak. You've been out for a while. Do you want something to drink?"

Lucy nodded and Mira helped her with a glass of cool water, placing the straw in Lucy's mouth so the blonde could drink it. When she finished she pulled the straw out, indicating that she was finished.

"Where's Bickslow?" Lucy asked, looking around for her boyfriend.

Mira looked back over at Freed, who grimly shook his head.

"He - He left after bringing you here and finding us. No one's seen him since," Mira said softly.

Lucy struggled with her blanket, trying to get up, "Someone needs to find him."

Mira placed a hand on her shoulder, "You need to rest, Lucy. You're in no condition to be getting out of bed."

Lucy looked angrily at the take-over mage, "I don't care. We need Bickslow here. I need -"

Her voice broke again as tears streaked her face, her arms wrapping around her middle. Freed and Mira exchanged worried looks before he ducked out. Evergreen chose that moment to wake up and wrap her arms around the blonde, stroking her hair.

"We'll find him," The fairy whispered, glaring at Mira. "We take care of our own."

Mira nodded, "Laxus is out right now, looking for him."

Lucy nodded, tears still streaking her face, "Mira I have to ask - the baby?"

Mira's face brightened, "Somehow the baby is okay. The doctor is very concerned though. She doesn't understand how you could have lost so much blood but still manage to have a child."

Lucy looked up, hopefully, "What?"

"Oh, umm… because of everything that happened they had to do an emergency C-section. The baby is alive, it's on life-support right now because of how early it was delivered but it's alive."

Lucy's whole face shifted as she smiled brightly, "What was it?"

Mira grinned, "You have a daughter. Bickslow left before you could have surgery so he doesn't know yet and we didn't know what you

wanted to name it so we asked the doctor if we could wait until you woke up to name her."

"Layla," Lucy said softly. "Bickslow and I agreed on Layla Grace for a girl."

Mira nodded once before leaving to inform the doctor of the decision, asking if Lucy could possibly see the baby while she was there. The doctor agreed it could be helpful and only a few hours later Lucy was holding the tiny hand of her daughter, staring at the baby girl through the glass that separated them.

* * *

Bickslow stood staring down at the dark-haired man in front of him, his chest heaving slightly from the beating he'd just delivered. The man cowered beneath him, his hands covering his head as if that would help if Bickslow really meant to kill him. His red eyes cut the side as he studied the man.

"Do you have any idea what you've done?" He whispered harshly, inwardly fighting with himself on whether or not to use his Figure Eyes on this man.

The man looked up at him, "Look man, I was just told to snatch a purse. It's not my fault the bimbo fought back. Like I knew she would do that. What kind of crazy bimbo fights for a purse in the first place?"

"The kind who used to be a Fairy Tail mage," Bickslow replied angrily.

The young man blinked, his face turning even whiter, "A… Fairy Tail… mage?"

Bickslow nodded, "Lucy Heartfilia, of Fairy Tail. And do you know what you've done? You hurt her, killed her child, and made an enemy of her boyfriend."

"Her… You?"

"Also from Fairy Tail," Bickslow said, crossing his arms. "You killed my child. Do you really think you deserve to live after that?"

The man shook as he stared up at a pair of red eyes that were slowly turning green.

Bickslow felt the familiar tug of control as part of him possessed the man in front of him, forcing him to get up and start walking. He led him up to the top of the building, standing there on the roof he watched as he walked the man to the edge.

"Bickslow!"

Laxus's voice broke through his concentration and he whirled, still partially controlling the man who harmed his family.

"Laxus, let me do this," Bickslow gritted out.

Laxus frowned at the Seith mage, "Lucy's alive. She's going to be fine."

"He killed our child!"

"No, if you would have stayed for a few more minutes - the baby is going to be alright. They saved it. Don't you want to be there to hold her in your arms?" Laxus asked, stepping cautiously toward his friend.

Bickslow looked at him, hope in his eyes, "I have a daughter?"

Laxus nodded, "A tiny, wrinkly daughter with blonde hair."

Bickslow sagged as he relinquished control over the man, "I have a daughter."

Laxus nodded, "Do you want to see her?"

Bickslow nodded, wordless as Laxus led him down the streets to the hospital. Bickslow looked around, searching for a familiar face as Laxus led him to Lucy's room. His heart stopped when they entered to find Lucy sleeping, her hand attached to a much smaller hand encased in glass. Mira smiled softly at him, waving him over to them.

"Bickslow, meet your daughter - Layla Grace."

He grinned widely as he looked down at the tiny squirming child with a face red from crying.

"She's beautiful," He whispered. "Why is she in glass like this?"

Mira placed a hand on his shoulder, "Because they had to an emergency C-Section to save her. She's very premature but she's alive and so long as she stays in there for a while longer she should develop normally and live. The doctors are very positive."

Bickslow breathed a sigh of relief as Lucy opened her eyes, staring up at her boyfriend.

"I love you," She whispered.

He tore his eyes from their child and smiled, "I love you, Luce."


	6. Chapter 6 - Fluffy

Lucy laughed as she held the small child in her arm. The pair had been released from the hospital a couple of weeks ago, much to the relief of Bickslow. The house had felt empty without them in it. Now it was almost cramped, but neither parent seemed to mind it. Lucy was currently visiting Blue Pegasus with her daughter, laughing as Bickslow tried and failed to snake a customer from the great Ichiya.

"Face it, hun, Ichiya is always going to be smoother than you," Lucy teased as he sat down beside her.

"Then how did I end up with you?" He retorted, his arm snaking around her.

Lucy grinned, "I felt sorry for you."

Master Bob roared with laughter from behind them, Bickslow joining in soon after. Layla opened one red eye, staring up at her father in alarm as the laughter echoed and Lucy chuckled as she smiled down at the baby before hitting Bickslow lightly.

"Now you've done it," She teased. "You woke up your daughter."

Bickslow smiled down at the baby, "She looks worried."

Lucy nodded, "She probably thinks you're crazy."

Bickslow bent closer to the tiny bundle, "There's one thing you need to learn, little one. You're father is most definitely crazy."

Lucy smiled and kissed him on the cheek, "That you are."

He chuckled as looked up at her, "Oh, that reminds me. I have a present for you."

"For me?" She asked in surprise.

He nodded as he hollered for Freed to bring in the present. Evergreen turned with a smile on her face as she looked at Lucy.

"Why do I feel like everyone here is in on it?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

Hibiki and Eve chuckled, "Well, he hasn't shut up about it for a week."

"Oh no," Lucy groaned. "What did you get?"

Bickslow grinned as Freed brought in a large box, placing it in front of Lucy. She handed their child to Bickslow as she bent down, taking the lid off the top. She fell backwards as something small and fluffy bounced out of the box and onto her, licking her face. Lucy giggled as she picked up the fluffy object, smiling in delight as she held up a small Corgi puppy.

"He's so cute," Lucy cooed as she petted the puppy.

Bickslow grinned, "I thought he could keep you company while I'm gone. I know you have Layla now, but he's a much better protector."

Lucy laughed as the dog yipped his agreement before snuggling up to the blonde and falling asleep. Bickslow frowned at the dog.

"You're supposed to be fierce, not a sleepy cuddle machine," He scolded the dog gently.

The pup opened one eye to stare at the Seith mage as he snorted before falling back asleep. Lucy smiled as she stroked his fur.

"I love him," She announced. "Does he have a name?"

Bickslow shrugged, "I thought you could name him whatever you wanted to."

She grinned as she handed the dog to Freed, who looked distinctly uncomfortable handing the furry creature, taking her daughter back from Bickslow.

"I think we'll name him Fluffy," She announced.

Bickslow raised an eyebrow, "Fluffy?"

She grinned as she settled Layla in her playpen that Master Bob had bought specifically for the child.

"Yes, because he's so cute and fluffy," Lucy announced.

Fluffy woke up once more to bark his agreement before curling up in Freed's arms and falling back asleep, causing the guild to laugh once more.


	7. Chapter 7 - Space

Lucy examined the open space in front of her with a wide smile as she planned out the wedding in her head. The gazebo was a perfect place for the wedding party and courtyard was a beautiful place to set up folding chairs, with the flower beds that ran along the sides of the courtyard. She watched as Erza and Levy examined the gazebo thoroughly, making sure it was sound enough to hold everyone.

"Where did you find this place?" Lucy asked Levy as they headed back toward the house.

Levy blushed, looking at her feet, "Actually, it's home to a friend of mine from the Magic Council. He really enjoys your articles in Sorcerer Weekly and when I told him you were looking for a place to marry he volunteered his home."

Lucy hugged her, "It's amazing."

Levy smiled as she led the girls inside to a light blue room with two three-way mirrors, a clothing rack, and three large vanities.

"This is where the girls will be changing," Levy said.

Lucy gasped, "It's beautiful."

"The guys have a similar one, but without the vanities. Do you want to see the reception area?"

Lucy and Erza nodded eagerly as they followed Levy down a long corridor into a large yellow room. The room was empty at the moment, but as Levy pointed things out they could imagine what it would look like. Polished wood covered the entire floor as chandeliers hung from the ceiling, giving off just enough light to make the room look romantic. At one end they would set up the tables for the guests while at the other would sit the table for the wedding party, leaving a large dance floor in between.

Lucy hugged the small bluenette tightly, "Thank you so much, Levy. It's perfect."

Levy grinned, "Just one thing. You have to sign a copy of Sorcerer Weekly for him. It's the only thing he wants."

Lucy nodded eagerly, "Anything."

* * *

She hummed softly when she arrived home. A year ago she'd started dating Bickslow with no idea that she'd have his child, move in with him, and now here they were - getting married. She couldn't believe it She'd never thought she could be this happy, especially not marrying the man who attacked her when they first met. She smiled at the thought, remembering how Gajeel had attacked Levy on their first meeting and Jellal had hurt Erza when they first reunited and now both couples were actually couples.

"Maybe it's a thing for Fairy Tail women," She mused out loud.

"What's a thing for Fairy Tail women?" A voice asked.

Lucy whirled, screaming in surprise as a shock of pink hair crawled through her window. Natsu's face beamed up at her as he entered, before scratching his head.

"I forgot how loud you were, Lucy," He complained. "And why did you move? I liked your old place. It was hard to find you."

Lucy glared at him for a moment before hitting him, "A year of silence and you think you can just walk in here like it's no big deal?"

He shrugged, looking at her apologetically, "I just got home. I wanted to see my best friend. I've missed you, Lucy."

Lucy looked away, "Well, I didn't miss you."

"Aww, c'mon, Luce. You can't be like that," He whined.

Lucy narrowed his eyes, "I can be -"

"Honey we're home," Bickslow's voice sang out as he entered the apartment, Layla in his arms. "Guess who had a good nap earlier before Aunt Evergreen completely spoiled he-"

He stopped when he saw the two tense figures standing in the middle of his living room, glancing between his fiance and Natsu, still holding the quiet baby in his arms.

"Hello, Natsu," The Seith Mage said, coldly. "Lucy?"

She turned, smiling as she looked down at their daughter, "It's okay, Bicks. Why don't you get Layla settled down for the night?"

Bickslow nodded before looking down at the small child, "Come on, Layla. Let's give these two some space. We'll get you all bathed and settled in your bed. Then if you're good, maybe Daddy won't sing to you."

Once the door closed behind father and daughter, Lucy turned back to Natsu, her arms crossed.

"You live with Bickslow?" Natsu asked, bewildered.

"Yes," She answered, staring at him.

"But he has a child."

Lucy shrugged, "She's my child, too."

Natsu scratched his head again, "But who's the mom?"

"I'm the mom," Lucy said, exasperated. "I'm the one who carried her. I'm the one who gave birth to her. She's my child with Bickslow."

"Why do you have a child with Bickslow?"

Somehow, Natsu wasn't expecting the slap that accompanied that question.

"Because you left me," Lucy half-whispered, half-shouted. "You left me with a giant, gaping space in my heart and Bickslow was the one who was there to pick up the pieces. He's been great and sweet and he fixed my heart. We're engaged now and you're just going to have to deal with it."

Natsu nodded, stunned at Lucy's outburst.

"Alright," He replied, his shoulders sagging a bit as he turned. "I'll leave you be then."

Lucy watched as Natsu crawled back out the window, waiting for him to disappear before she felt herself crumbling inside. She knew that even though she loved Bickslow completely, there was still a part of her that would always cherish Natsu. He would always be her best friend and the one who rescued her. That was written in stone for her, but she knew now that Bickslow was the one she was meant to be with. Tears still managed to leak out, knowing that she'd hurt Natsu killed Lucy inside.

"Everything okay?" Bickslow asked, softly shutting the bedroom door before wrapping his arms around the celestial spirit mage.

Lucy managed a weak smile as she nodded her head, "Yeah, but I don't think Natsu will be at our wedding."

"Do you want him there?" Bickslow asked, pulling back so he could look directly into her eyes.

Lucy nodded once.

"Then he'll be there."

* * *

The day of the wedding was a sunny day with just a hint of autumn in the air. Lucy inhaled deeply as she stood outside, Levy and Evergreen standing on either side of her.

"Still worried about Natsu?"

Lucy nodded, since Natsu's return the two hadn't spoken much. Most of Natsu's time had been spent getting the guild back together, while Lucy had spent the time planning her upcoming wedding.

"You realize that if we stay out here much longer Mira and Erza are going to kill us, right?" Levy asked, looking over at the blonde.

Lucy smiled contently, "They'll just have to make do. The wedding can't start without me anyway."

Levy conceded the truth in that as the three turned and hurried inside. Erza and Mira were already dressed and their hair was perfect. Though Lucy was fairly certain that Erza re-quipped into her dress. The dresses were knee-length, sky blue garden dresses that fit snugly around the chest and hips before flaring at the waist. They were simple but pretty and Lucy was thankful that Levy and Evergreen had insisted on tagging along with Mira and herself when they'd went shopping. The three of them having to constantly remind the take-over mage that the wedding was going to be outdoors.

Lucy smiled in the mirror as she examined her own dress. It was a little longer than the others, reaching down to mid-calf in the front, stopping at her ankles in the back. The sleeves were pure lace, reaching down and covering her arms and chest with tiny flowers before spreading out and tapering off - ending at her waist. The bottom half was almost silk but stronger, flowing down and out around her. Mira finished putting in the final touches of her hair, taking the curls and pulling them around her head before fitting in a few small twines of baby's breath, as Levy handed out the bouquets of white roses.

"Ready?" She asked of her best friend.

Lucy forced a smiled as she inhaled deeply, "Ready."

"Don't worry. Lisanna has Layla and promised she would hold on to her until you were ready to take her back," Mira reassured.

"It's not Layla I'm worried about," Lucy replied, her eyes meeting the other's in the mirror.

"Bickslow's not going to run out on you now," Evergreen reassured, smiling at her.

"If he does, I'll kill him," Erza said, pulling out a sword.

The others looked at her in shock, wondering where she had hidden it before Lucy shook her head, smiling a real smile this time. She was used to Erza having weapons when it seemed like she wasn't carrying anything.

"No killings at my wedding," She announced as the others existed the room.

She looked around for Makarov as she walked out, surprised to see him standing at the front of the altar with her soon-to-be husband. He'd promised to walk with her down the aisle after all and she couldn't help but wonder what he was doing up there.

"You look beautiful, Luce."

Lucy whirled to glare at the dragon slayer that was standing behind her.

"What are you doing here?" She snapped as she examined the tux Natsu was wearing. She'd be lying if she said he didn't clean up nice.

He smiled as he offered her his arm, "Bickslow asked me to walk you down the aisle. Something about how I'm responsible for you."

Lucy sighed a little as she hesitantly took the arm he offered.

"You could have said no."

"I didn't want to."

Lucy smiled widely at up at the pinkette as they began to walk before turning her attention to the view in front of her. The guild had done a remarkable job at decorating - the white chairs were hung with tulle and white and blue calla lilies while a white runner had been settled onto the grass between the sets of chairs. The groomsmen stood in their black tuxes with dark blue vests and ties. Lucy grinned as she examined Bickslow, his vest and tie were white, standing out from the others. His dark hair had been slicked back and had even agreed to keep off his visor. Instead all the men wore black sunglasses. She smiled brightly as she watched each set of bridesmaids and groomsmen walk together. Mira and Freed went first, each one blushing brilliantly as they walked. Erza and Hibiki were next, neither spoke as they walked though they kept their composure. Lucy giggled when Elfman and Evergreen were up, both refusing to look at the other though everyone knew they were secretly enjoying it. Her giggle turned to a chuckle when it was time for the best man and maid of honor. Levy looked so tiny as she walked next to Laxus, the large man looking huge next to the petite bluenette.

Finally it was Lucy's turn. Her smile faltered as she began to walk with her best friend. Nerves gripped at her stomach. She knew it was ridiculous to be this worried, after everything they'd been through Bickslow wouldn't leave her now. That didn't stop fear from taking hold and shaking her with everything it had. At least, not until Bickslow removed his sunglasses to stare deeply into her eyes when Natsu released her to him.

"You look beautiful," He whispered, taking her hands in his own.

She beamed up at him, all fear forgotten as she gripped his hands.

"You look rather good yourself," She replied, winking.

He smiled, neither of them noticed when Makarov began to speak until it was time for their vows. They spoke them eloquently, if quickly then came the 'I do's.

"You may now kiss the bride," The tiny man announced.

And the couple did, happily, amidst a sea of friends and family.

* * *

 **AN: THE END! Sorry if this one's choppy. I really had no idea what to do with it. I just knew I wanted Natsu to return and I wanted Lucy and Bickslow to get married. I hope you enjoyed my little story :) I had fun writing it!**


End file.
